starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaven Marx
Originally an intelligence agent for the OOAG, Scaven displayed an abundance of skills within his cold and often ruthless demeanor. Having eidetic memory and no disearnable emotion created a deadly weapon both on the battlefield and within politics. He is well-known to manipulate almost any situation to his own benefit, and succeeds the majority of the time. The driving force of his existance is just that, the Force. Not that he has it, but that he wants to know all he can about it in hopes that it is obtainable. Many believe it drives him mad, leading him to his current state of mind and personality. It is both a strength and a weakness, such as his arrogance in superiority which is often mistaken as confidence. To Scaven, you are neither a friend nor a foe. You're either an asset or disposable. Such idealogies he procurred during his lengthy time spent in the CSA. This makes him an especially dangerous enemy, or a very dependable allie as long as he benefits from the association. In many cases, he can be both your allie and your enemy. Playing both sides has always proved to be beneficial, and not just for him but both sides he plays. In the Beginning Marx appeared on the grid as an undercover agent (Auditor) for the OOAG known as Anteri Spyker. Not much is known of his existance before then. He was quick to rise through the ranks through a series of coincedences that gave him a network of contacts, both enemies and friends, throughout the galaxy. It wasn't until around 7 ABY that Scaven was recognized and promoted to 2nd in command of the OOAG behind Morrison Van Sen, the Auditor General. Together they managed to expand the mandate of the office, largely in secrecy from the Direx members, to benefit themselves with an abuse of power. The Butcher of Mutanda In 10 ABY, Van Sen is voted to take ExO by Direx, thus promoting Marx to AG by default. Over the next year, he would begin to impliment his plan to get out of the restrictive CSA space where greed ran the governing body. During a civil war between differing tribes on Mutanda, General Marx was ordered by DIREX to intervene and end the civil war in favor of returning profits back from the planet. After taking a side with a small group of Horansi after power, the General begins to systematically genocide the opposing Horansi population led by Sh'par and K'tyyri Tarashabi. The campaign was successful and General Marx proceeded to enslave the rest of the population instead of enpowering them. Pressured by politics from Direx, he was forced to let Sh'par live. Instead of death, he declawed and shaved Sh'par, and banished him from CSA territory and his homeworld of Mutanda forever. As Planned Making several influential contacts, including Paro of Imperial Intel as well as Valak. Early in the year of 12 ABY, Scaven would discover where Valak was being held by the New Republic and mount a successful covert operation to rescue him. This would give him a lot of favor from Valak's followers. Later that year, Marx would help lead the ESPO's under ExO Van Sen's command at the Battle of Guritsan as the Whitecoats. Another successful covert operation that placed Lorn Rhys into Imperial power. On another front, Danik Kreldin was captured shortly thereafter running the Neo-Imperial Movement on Etti IV by Marx. Using the technologies at his disposal, Marx deceived the Imperials there to retrieve Kreldin by giving them an executed body believed to be Kreldin. Marx then hid Kreldin away to serve another purpose at a later time. Through playing all sides, Scaven "buys" himself a DIREX vote and becomes ExO of the CSA for a short period of time. It wasn't long before the Emperor's chair changes hands once again as Darth Malign takes the throne. That was the catalyst for an offer he couldn't refuse, as Grand Moff of the Imperial Central OverSector to oversee the reconstruction of the very planet he helped to destroy, Guritsan. Category: Underworld Characters Category: CSA Characters Category: Imperial Characters Category: Administrators (Past) Category: Imperial Leaders Category: Black Sun Category: Humans From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.